Merge (Marvel: Gaea)
This page details the Marvel Multiverse manifestation of Gaea, the Primordial Greek-Goddess of the Earth element and embodiment of the planet Terra. All versions of Gaea in the Marvel Multiverse fall within the "Merge" category, a conceptual-fusion of Gaea with numerous mother-goddesses from almost every pantheon represented on Terra. Marvel's Gaea is known for her role as the Mother of Pantheons due to having produced the first members of most of the pantheons represented by the Council of Godheads. Gaea has had numerous names, forms, aspects, and mates in her eons as the Earth-Mother of Terra, taking the place of many goddesses who are independent beings in most other universes. The most notable example of Gaea's role-replacement is taking the name and role of Jord, the personification of the earth in the Norse myth and mother of Thor, Norse-God of Thunder and Lightning. =Gaea {Greek} prime-base= The Marvel Multiverse version of Gaea is formed primarily from the Protogenoi (primordial deity) of the same name from the Greek myth. Relations *'Ouranos' (mate, son) *'Titans' (oldest children by Ouranos) *'Elder Cyclopes' (middle triplet-sons by Ouranos) *'Hekatonkheires' (youngest triplet-sons by Ouranos) Terra {Roman} Roman Myth Terra is the Primordial Roman-Goddess of the Earth element and the Roman-equivalent to Gaea of the Greek pantheon. Terra was one of the Di Selecti, the twenty principle deities of Rome, and commonly associated with Ceres (Demeter) in regards to the fertile soil and agriculture. Marvel Multiverse Terra is the name taken on by Gaea among the Romans and, like all other Olympians, simply assumed an alternate-name among her worshipers in Rome with no change to her normal personality. Whether amongst the Greeks or the Romans, the Olympians are always the same people and are simply referred to by different names. Normally, in most universes outside of the Marvel Multiverse, Gaea and Terra are two distinct and coexisting personalities within a single physical form, each one representing the ideas of the Earth-Mother held by the Greeks and the Romans. =Norse= Jord (X) Norse Myth Jord is a female Jotunn and the embodiment of the earth among the Norse. The Jotnar are a diverse species usually referred to as giants, but can fit into classifications such as demons, trolls, or even beings similar to the Aesir and Vanir; a Jotunn is a class of being separate from humans, dwarves, elves, and the gods. Jord is the mother of Thor and one of the many mates with whom Odin has produced children. Marvel Multiverse Jord is one of the names taken on by Gaea among the Norse and denotes her role as Thor's mother. Odin wished to produce a offspring who would retain his full power outside of Asgard and its' associated realms in order to better protect all worlds. In pursuit of this, Odin mated with Jord (a Norse aspect/form of Gaea) and joined together the bloodlines of Asgard and the Elder Gods and the result of this union was Thor, who would go on to be one of the most powerful protectors of the entire universe. Relations *'Odin Borson' (mate, father of Thor) *'Thor Odinson' (son by Odin) Audumbla Norse Myth Audumbla is a primeval cow and the second oldest being in the Norse cosmology, coming after Ymir and before Buri. Audumbla licked the salty rime stones and primordial frost, producing rivers of milk that nourished Ymir. Audumbla was nourished on the primordial frost and salty rime stones and in turn fed Ymir with her milk; after repeating this process for some time, Ymir ejaculated and the semen formed a large frozen mound upon which Audumbla licked for three consecutive days, and on the third day Buri emerged fully grown from the frozen semen mound. Marvel Multiverse Audumbla is the name taken on by Gaea among the Norse in her aspect/form of a cow and denotes her role as Buri's mother and ancestor of all Asgardians. Relations *'Ymir' (mate, father of Buri) *'Buri Ymirson' (son by Ymir) =Aditi {Indian}= Indian Myth Aditi is the mother of the gods and the Sun in the Indian myth. Aditi is, traditionally, the mother of the Âdityas (a group of solar/celestial deities) and Vamana (the fifth avatar of Vishnu). Aditi is also associated with the mulaprakriti (primal substance/fundamental matter), which is the Indian name for the Demiurge in the Marvel Multiverse. Marvel Multiverse Aditi is the name taken on by Gaea among the Indians and denotes her role as the mother of the Trimurti. The Trimurti consists of Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva, like Atum and Thoth, are Gaea's sons by the Demiurge; their roles as creator, sustainer, and destroyer mirror that of the Demiurge, Gaea, and the Demogorge. Relations *'Mulaprakriti' (Demiurge's Indian form/aspect) *'Trimurti' (triplet-sons by Mulaprakriti) **'Brahma' (creator) **'Vishnu' (sustainer) **'Shiva' (destroyer) The Hiranyagarbha (X) Indian Myth The Hiranyagarbha, meaning the Golden Womb or Golden Egg, is the source of creation manifested as a cosmic-egg which gave birth to universe in the Indian myth. It floated in the primordial void until dividing into the Prithvi (both the Mother-Earth and the physical world) and the Svarga (the higher-realm where the righteous reside before reincarnation). The Hiranyagarbha is referred to as the "soul of the universe" and the manifestation of the Brahman, the Universal Will and Absolute Reality. The Hiranyagarbha can be used to denote a prime creator-deity and is cross-identified with Prajapati. Marvel Multiverse The Hiranyagarbha is the is the golden cosmic-egg that gave birth to the Trimurti and denotes its' role as the womb that bore them. When Aditi (Gaea's Indian form/aspect) mated with Mulaprakriti (The Demiurge's Indian form/aspect), her celestial womb separated from her physical form and became the Hiranyagarbha from which the Trimurti emerged. Ammaveru (X) Indian Myth Ammaveru, also spelled Ammavaru, is a ancient primordial goddess who laid the cosmic-egg that gave birth to Vishnu, Brahma, and Shiva, who existed before the beginning of time. Marvel Multiverse Ammaveru is an alternate-name taken on by Gaea among the Indians and denotes her role as the one who laid the Hiranyagarbha, while Aditi refers directly to Gaea's role as the Trimurti's mother. =Oceanic= Papatuanuku Maori Myth Papatuanuku . In the Marvel Multiverse, Papatuanuku is the name taken on by Gaea among the Oceanic peoples that denotes her role as the mother of Kane Milohai. Marvel Multiverse Haumea Hawaiian Myth Haumea is the Oceanic-Goddess of Fertility and Childbirth. Haumea is the mother of Kane Milohai, Pele, numerous other deities, and a variety of other creatures. In the Marvel Multiverse, Haumea is the name taken on by Gaea among the Oceanic peoples that denotes her role as the mate of Kane Milohai and the mother of Pele and Kane's other children. Marvel Multiverse Relations *'Kane Milohai' (mate) *'Sons' **'Kane-'apua' (fish-god) **'Ka-moho-aliʻi' (shark-god) **'B'ngudja' (shark-god) **'Other Shark-Gods' *'Daughters' **'Pele' (volcano-goddess) **'Kapo' (sorcery-goddess) **'Namaka' (sea-goddess) **'Poliahu' (snow-goddess) **'Laka' (hula-goddess) **'Lilinoe' (mist-goddess) Noted differences In the myth, Kane Milohai is simply one of the many children of Haumea instead of her lover and the father of many of Haumea's children. Kane is still the maternal half-sibling of all of his children due to Gaea also being his mother in the aspect of Papatuanuku. Children of Haumea in both the myth and Marvel Multiverse include: Pele, Ka-moho-aliʻi, Namaka, and Kapo. =Mesoamerican= Ixchebel Yax Mayan Myth Marvel Multiverse =Related information= List of Merged deities and their pantheons Olympians Greek/Roman/Etruscan The Olympians are the pantheon that were worshiped by the Greek, Roman, and Etruscan peoples in ancient times. In most universes outside of the Marvel Multiverse, the deities of the Greek, Roman, and Etruscan Pantheons each manifest as distinct personalities of a singular being, but in the Marvel Multiverse, their Roman and Etruscan identities are simply alternate-names for the Greek Olympians. Names used to refer to the Olympians include: Greek, Roman, Etruscan, Greco-Roman, and Hellenistic. Gaea's Olympian names Gaea Greek Gaea is the Primordial Greek-Goddess of the Earth and the Earth-Mother of the Greek Pantheon. Gaea is the foundation of her Merged version in the Marvel Multiverse. Terra Roman Terra is the Primordial Roman-Goddess of the Earth and the Earth-Mother of the Roman Pantheon. Terra is simply Gaea's Roman name, rather than an alternate form/aspect of Gaea. Cel Etruscan Cel is the Primordial Etruscan-Goddess of the Earth and the Earth-Mother of the Etruscan Pantheon. Cel is simply Gaea's Etruscan name, rather than an alternate form/aspect of Gaea. Asgardians Norse The Asgardians are the pantheon that were worshiped by the Norse, Germanic, and Scandinavian peoples in ancient times. The Asgardians are arguably the most notable and active deities involved with humanity and the planet Terra, particularly through Thor being one of the world's most powerful and well-known heroes. Names used to refer to the Asgardians include: Norse, Germanic, Viking, Teutonic, and Scandinavian. Gaea's Asgardian names Jord Jord is the Norse-Embodiment of the Earth, a mate of Odin, and the mother of Thor. Jord is the most notable form/aspect of Gaea in the Marvel Multiverse, due to her prominence as Thor's mother. Audumbla Audumbla is a primeval cow, one of the oldest beings in the Norse cosmology, and the mother of Buri. Audumbla is the mother of Buri and the ancestor of all Asgardians through her mating with Ymir. Daevas Indian The Daevas are the pantheon that were worshiped by the peoples of the Indian subcontinent in ancient times. The Daevas are one of the only pantheons still widely and actively worshiped in modern times Amatsu-Kami Japanese Dievas Russian/Slavic Akua Hawaiian/Maori Yazatas Persian Ahau Mayan Marvel Multiverse counterparts Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M3